kalmorafandomcom-20200214-history
Zoroka Merida Chandaki
Zoroka Merida Chandaki (also known as “The Black Dragon”, “The Terror of the South”, “Avatar of Kal-Turok”, “Subject Z”, “The Feral One”, “Mistress of Massacre”, “Experiment 533”, “The Grey Legion”, “The Monster of Many Names”, to name a few titles) is a feral Kaleshi experiment that both went gloriously right and terrifyingly wrong. Little of her past could be collected from her fragmented memories, although it is clear that she is both old and powerful, and possesses a myraid of abilities that she claims she is not even fully aware of. She is the wife of Tulkas Grimbane, and the adoptive mother of Aeliana Alma Arenius. History Early Life Records of Zoroka prior to her escape from The Fellshaws are scant, possible due to being altered or destroyed after she became a test subject for scientist Daikon's experiments. What is known, however, is that she was the eldest daughter of Karázhar and Jawnara Chandaki, and was raised to become one of the Children of The Harbinger. She was well-versed in many schools of magic and combat, and given the finest education the Fellshaws could offer. It was unclear what other events occurred in her life between the dawn of her adulthood and the time of her final experimentation, and due to her dangerous mental instability and fractured memories, these stories are likely lost forever. Post-Experimentation Zoroka underwent 344 days of brutal torture and mutation at the hands of Daikon Darkholme, which destroyed her mind on a mental and emotional level, although augmented her body and magical abilities and resilience to unnatural levels. In only 189 days from the date of her escape, her mind had finished collapsing in on itself, shattering and fragmenting the remainder of her memories, to the point where she retained little more than her motor skills and a brief recollection of her name. For decades after her disappearance, her existence was noted by other cultures as a rumour or as a bedtime story to strike fear into the hearts of small children. This was particularly true among the Mazadurans and the Shenmi, as Zoroka spent many years wandering the Shimla Desert before disappearing back east towards the Black Mountains. Appearance Zoroka has grey skin and dark hair typical of any Kalesh, with long, pointed ears that poke out from behind her thick hair; many pointed features, and a very dense, muscular frame. Her eyes, while formerly red, have become a blank, silvery glazed colour reminiscent of blindness, although due perhaps to the same mutations that caused this appearance, her vision is extremely keen. She is easy to spot, however, due to her simplistic baggy clothes, her always-bare feet, and the shackles around her left wrist and both ankles. The most telltale object, however, is a chain and shackle attached to her right wrist, which she uses as an extension of her body, and her key weapon. Physical Appearance Zoroka stands at 6'2" in the rare occasions where she actually stands up straight. Her lopsided hunched posture puts her apparent height closer to 5'6", which leads to a somewhat deceptive appearance. Zoroka's body is unusually dense, which weighs her in at 281 lbs, and also means that she cannot float in water without actively treading. While her thick arms and large hands are strong enough that she can crack solid rock, her true strength is in her feet and legs. her adoptive daughter Aeliana often jokes that Zoroka can crush boulders between her thighs, although this claim has actually been proven true. While she gets into many rough fights, skirmishes, and scuffles, her unnatural regenerative abilities keep Zoroka's skin fairly smooth and devoid of scars, although it's believed that Zoroka can alter colored patterns on her skin reminiscent of tattoos, at will. Clothing Zoroka's attire is simple, consisting of loose baggy pants in a shade of dirty dark blue that descend just past her knees, and a blue-grey sleeveless top that keeps her muscular arms exposed. She goes barefooted like many Shenmi, even across terrain others would consider hostile, and ultimately her distaste of shoes is much more in line with that of the Linghun. Apart from these two simple articles, she wears little else apart from shackles on her ankles and left arm, as well as a larger shackle with a lengthy chain connected to it, around her right arm. This unorthodox outfit has earned a reputation, and she is recognizable almost anywhere when she wears it, particularly because of the chain. Personality For the most part Zoroka is a very mellow and subdued individual with a very sharp, dry, and witty sense of humour that she often injects into a situation, adding further to the comic effect by saying things with a straight face. She is mentally unstable, however, and so when provoked to the point of anger, she turns extremely violent and nearly feral as if reverting to her more primal state. Fortunately, when not with her husband, she is usually accompanied by her daughter, who also acts as a pillar of support. In the occasional instance when she wanders off on her own, she's often found with her friends Kada or Aveline, both of who have very level heads on their shoulders, and are able to keep her in check: Kada with his cunning and Aveline with her strength. Virtues Vices Morality & Beliefs Abilities Magic Physical Prowess Mutagen Abilities Relationships Family Friends Enemies Role in the Series Zoroka plays a significant role in many of the Tales of Kalmora. Trivia Zoroka is one of three Kalmorans who finds themselves south of Kal-Turok's Scar and on the region known by its inhabitants as Mencu. Together, with her friends Kada and Aveline, they become colloquially known as "The Mavericks" See Also * Kalesh * Tulkas Grimbane * Aeliana Alma Arenius * Daikon Darkholme * The Harbinger Category:Characters